


Winter Memories

by Hello_fandoms



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Gen, Kid Tony Stark, Natasha Romanov Is a Good Bro, Parent Pepper Potts, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Pre-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Precious Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Tony Stark Feels, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:42:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28271832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hello_fandoms/pseuds/Hello_fandoms
Summary: Two times in Tony Stark's life.One of Tony's favorite people was his butler, Edwin Jarvis. A long time ago, when they were getting a present for Maria Stark and looking at lights, Jarvis gives Tony one of the greatest memories he ever had. He took Tony sledding and while the sled was an amazing gift, it was the memory he would forever cherish.Now, Tony was living in a cabin in the woods with his wife and daughter. The finding up a certain shield leads into Tony passing on a tradition he thought had died out decades ago.
Relationships: Edwin Jarvis & Tony Stark, Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe) & Tony Stark, Pepper Potts & Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Pepper Potts & Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe) & Tony Stark
Kudos: 23





	Winter Memories

**Author's Note:**

> Just two days til Christmas, y'all!

It was barely a week from Christmas and New York was bustling with people. The usually busy city was five times more hectic as people went from place to place, looking for last minute gifts for family and friends. The cars in the street honked in a song without a beat, the sound mixing with the joyful carols of singing women, men, and children. People stood outside of stores with buckets, ringing bells as they asked for donations in the spirit of the season. Five different mall Santas walked around, calling out 'Merry Christmas!' to children and adults alike. 

A young brown haired boy darted between people, pulling a man in his mid forties behind him. To the unknowing eyes, they looked like they could have been possible family - maybe father and son or perhaps uncle and nephew, both of them having brown hair and a light to their eyes, smiles bright on their faces, but it only took a quick look at the latest paper on the most recent kids' science convention to know that the boy was none other than Anthony Edward Stark, son of Howard and Maria Stark, and the man was his kind butler and long time friend of the parents. His name was Edwin Jarvis. 

"Slow down, young sir!" Jarvis called to his charge, but he clearly couldn't fight back the laughter that was seeping into his voice. "There is no need to run!"

"Yes, there is," Tony disagreed, glancing back at him. The boy slowed down enough so he wasn't pushing his poor butler so hard, allowing the man to catch up and walk beside him in quick strides. The seven year old never really thought of Jarvis as his butler - more as an uncle or friend, sometimes a father-figure. It was sad that he thought of him that way at times, but his own father was barely ever home. He was either running Stark Industries or going on one of his thousands of expeditions to look for the famed Captain America who froze in the artic decades ago. He was still holding onto hope that he was still alive to the point where he barely gave Tony any attention. "I have to get them, Jarvis." 

He saw his butler shake his head fondly, a small smile on his face. Tony turned to face ahead of him, looking around in awe. New York was always heavily decorated with beautiful lights and the boy always loved it. It was his second favorite part of Christmas, right behind having the yearly snowball fight with Jarvis and Ana, his wife. 

Thinking of said snowball fight, he looked toward the sky. The clouds had been delivering snow for weeks now and a fresh coating had already settled over the land, another just ready to fall from the sky. The millions of feet traveling over the landscape had knocked the coating off the streets, but roofs, windowsills lampposts, and maybe other things still had thick toppings of snow. The weather should be perfect for the snowball fight and this year Tony was more than ready! He had built himself a snowball launcher over the past month and was carefully looking over the details every day. This was going to be the best snowball fight ever! 

He tugged on Jarvis's hand in a silent request for them to move faster and the man obliged. The child continued to look around, almost pressing his face to the glass of shop displays as he looked at everything he could: active toy trains, clothes, jewelry, Christmas decorations, and a million other things. He could barely stay still from the excitement of where they were going and his eyes were jumping from thing to thing, hungry to see every little thing the giant city had to offer. 

"We're here, young sir," Jarvis announced, bringing the young boy's attention back to him. The man opened the door and Tony skipped inside, breathing in the scent of hot chocolate and delicious pastries. The tiny bakery was not too packed and there was now even less of a chance of him being recognized. Tony dusted small flecks of snow off of his expensive clothes, straightening his dark blue jacket and black beanie just like his mother taught him to do. He shook off his boots on the cheery welcome matt before walking onto the hard floor, Jarvis doing the same. Together, the two walked toward the more expensive area of cookies, a cashier immeadiately meeting them from behind the counter. 

"What can I do for you two today?" The young employee (Ethan, by what his name tag said) looked barely above twenty, with curly blonde hair and dimpled cheeks that were covered in freckles. While Jarvis and Ethan talked, Tony carefully browsed the pans of pastries, looking for a specific kind. This was a gift for his mother - it had to be perfect! He let go of Jarvis's hand but stayed in his sight line as he walked to the very end of the glass display until he finally found the type of dessert he was looking for. 

"Jarvis!" He called with a grin, pointing to the mini red velvet cakes, but being concious of how close to the glass his finger was so not to smudge it. The small cakes had been cut and decorated by professionals, each one unique in its own special way. "Here they are!" 

"Good job," the butler praised, coming over to him. He briefly rested his hand on the brunette's shoulder as he told the cashier that they needed three pieces of red velvet cake. Shortly later, they were leaving the bakery with a new box of baked goods in Tony's right hand and his left hand firmly clasped in Jarvis's.

Tony looked around for something else they could do as they stepped out from under the threshold. That was when he realized it was snowing again, little snowflakes spiraling down toward the ground. Bouncing on his heels, he stuck out his tongue, trying to catch a small piece of snow. Jarvis chuckled. "Come on, young sir. Don't you want to see more lights before the snowfall gets too heavy?" 

"Yes!" He exclaimed, jumping up and down. Jarvis took the cakes before he accidentally smushed them and Tony used that newfound freedom to stick out his gloved hand, watching as snowflakes fell onto the black, woolen material that covered his palm. They stayed there for a moment, allowing him to admire the complex shapes, before they melted away. He looked up at Jarvis and smiled at him. It was rare Tony got to be a kid like this, away from the cameras and out of a lab, and these were moments he cherished. 

They started to walk again, Jarvis carrying the velvet cakes under his arm carefully as Tony tried to keep himself from running toward every light he saw. The crowds on the street thinned out a bit at the snow fell a little faster, but the boy could not see why. Sure, it was cold, the wind biting at his pink cheeks and nose, but who wouldn't want to see the glorious snowfall and how the lights looked against the dimmer backdrop. 

He was looking at some lights that made up the shape of a complex star on a street lamp when he heard a joyful yell. The seven year old looked to his right to see that they were passing the small park that sat right in the middle of New York City. It was covered in a thick layer of snow and the small hill was being used by a few kids on sleds. Their parents sat or stood around, cheering and clapping, calling out praise and helping when someone accidentally slipped off their board or needed some assistance getting back up the slope. 

Watching as one girl slid down the hill, he was so mesmerized that he stopped walking. Jarvis gently pulled on his arm with a small chuckle, "come on, young sir. I thought you wanted to see the lights? Or are you tired of them by now?" He asked with a joking tone. 

Tony's head snapped up so he could look at Jarvis, eyes wide as saucers. "No, I'll never be tired of the lights! But..." he paused. "...do you think we could sled?" 

"I would let you, but we don't have a sled," he said with a small shake of his head. Tony deflated because, despite all his genius, he had been so wrapped up in wanting to sled that he hadn't realized they didn't have the one thing they needed. After a moment, though, his eyes narrowed at the sidewalk, his brain replaying the tone Jarvis had used. He knew his friend well and that was not his usual tone when he was trying to gently say they couldn't do something. There was another emotion in his voice with something that the child just couldn't put his finger on. 

He allowed himself to be pulled away from the park to look at more lights, but they didn't go far before Jarvis decided they should enter a store and get some hot chocolate to warm up. Soon, Tony was blowing on the warm liquid to try and cool it down, an overload of marshmallows bobbing up and down in the drink. Holding the cup with two hands to try and absorb all the warmth he could, he followed Jarvis's feet, staying close just as he had been told to do. So focused on his drink, he didn't notice they were back outside until the bitter chill hit his previously warming face. 

"What are we going to do now, Jarvis?" He asked, looking up at his butler only to nearly drop his hot chocolate. He had been so distracted that he hadn't noticed Jarvis had bought a sled! It was a dark red with a gold stripe across both sides, the silver runner gleaming. Jarvis was smiling, dark eyes twinkling with familiar amusement. 

"Finish your drink and then you can go down the slope a few times, young sir. Merry Christmas," he said. Tony practically downed the last of the drink in one gulp, throwing the empty plastic cup in the nearest recycling bin before tackling Jarvis's legs in a hug, shouting: "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" Excitement thrummed through his veins like blood and his butler's happy laughter fueled it. 

"Alright, alright, let's go," Jarvis said after his laughter had died down, a stray chuckle escaping at the end of his sentence. Tony insisted on taking the sled, wanting to hold his new present close and examine every little detail of it. He held it in both of his arms like he was hugging it, the object almost as long as he was tall, but he had no complaints. It was a beautiful sled and it was made even more special because Jarvis had given it to him. 

They made it to the park in record time and soon they were trudging up the small slope to join the other kids. Kids that didn't go to his private school didn't often know who he was and that relieved Tony. The last thing he needed was a bully when Christmas was so close and Jarvis was near. 

The boy watched some of the other kids go down, feeling nervous and excited at the same time. This was so cool, but would if he got hurt? Would if he did it wrong? Jarvis, as if sensing his thoughts, knelt down on the ground despite the snow and helped him to put the sled at the best angle where he wouldn't crash into anyone along with teaching him how to steer. Tony nodded and gathered up all the courage he could, sitting down on the sled and holding the rope in his hands. 

"I'm going to give you a push, okay?" Jarvis said gently as the other children began to come back up the hill again. Tony gave him a small nod, grip tightening on the ropes. "You will do great," his butler encouraged before giving him a big push down the slope. 

Tony's nerves evaporated the second he started moving, his mouth widening in a brilliant grin of sheer joy, laughter bubbling up from his throat like a tidal wave. It only sropped when he hit a big bump and with his speed and momentum, he was sent into a mound of snow. Not ten seconds later, gentle hands were helping him out, the face of Jarvis wrinkled in worry. 

"That...." the child began, grinning once more. "....was awesome! I want to do it again!" He exclaimed, watching as the worry melted into relief and exasperated fondness. Tony grabbed the rope and started pulling his sled behind him, trying to run back up the hill as quickly as possible. Another hand grabbed onto the rope and it became much easier to pull. He looked up and saw Jarvis once again smiling down at him.

Later, after at least twenty runs down the hill and the sun was setting, Tony had finally tuckered himself out. Too tired to walk, Jarvis decided to pick him up and carry him, sled tucked under his other arm. They had gotten a bag for the cakes after an elderly gentleman noticed Jarvis's struggle to carry both items and the boy, so the bag of precious pastries now hung from his fingers. He walked slowly, but Tony didn't mind, his face pressed into his friend's neck as he fought to keep his eyes open a little longer. 

This would be the best Christmas present he would receive this year, he thought. The special day may not have come around yet, but he already knew with certainty that this would be his biggest highlight of the season. Not just because of the sled, either. The toy was amazing, but it wasn't the greatest gift. His favorite gift was not something bought at the store and no price tag could be placed on it. A one thousand dollar engineering set wouldn't top what he got today. 

Spending time with Jarvis was the best gift ever, Tony thought as his eyes finally slipped shut and didn't open again. 

[C] _____________

"Daddy!" 

Tony woke up from the memory with a vague sense of disorientation and a weight on his stomach. Blinking blearily for a moment, he finally recognized his daughter through the sleepy haze that had blurred his vision. Four year old Morgan Stark was sitting on his stomach, a blindingly happy grin on her face that would outmatch the sun any day. 

"Daddy! Wake up!" She exclaimed. Pepper moved beside him and he glanced over to see her sitting up on one elbow, looking at them fondly. Her strawberry blonde hair fell around her shoulders, blue eyes bright in the dim lighting. She looked beautiful, as alway. Tony turned back to his daughter, a small smirk forming on his face as he pretended to go back to sleep again, exageratedly snoring. He heard Pepper snort out a laugh beside him as Morgan said: "Daddy, you gotta wake up!" 

He dropped the act and peaked his eyes open, "Why do I need to wake up at...." he glanced at the holographic clock to his right, "...six in the morning?" 

"Because it's snowing!" She explained, pointing toward the window. Tony looked over and, sure enough, the window had frosted over, but he could still see the white wonderland outside had become. "I want to play outside in the snow. Please, Daddy, let's go outside?" She pleaded, clasping her little hands together and turning her bambi eyes into incredibly effective puppy dog eyes. He challenged her for a moment, but his resolve crumbled within a minute. He could never stand up to those eyes and he couldn't deny that his dream also made him want to go outside in the snow. 

"Alright, alright, let's go," he said, echoing the words Jarvis had said to him. Morgan's grin grew impossibly bigger and brighter as she jumped off the bed, allowing him to get up. "Go get your snow gear on. Daddy will be there in a minute," he promised. She cheered and said something about 'last one dressed is the rotten egg!' before running out of the bedroom. 

Tony and Pepper laughed, eyes meeting for a moment. He gave her a quick peck on the lips before getting up out of bed to grab his winter coat and dig out his thicker shoes and socks. He searched for ten minutes for his socks before saying, "Pepper-" Not a moment later, she produced the clothing garments from a place he had thought he looked for. Having learned not to question her strange powers a long time ago, he said, "Thanks, honey." 

"Your welcome, Tony," she said as she tugged on her dark purple jacket. He quickly pulled on his socks and shoes, hoping that his sweatpants would do enough to keep his legs warm as he pulled on his Ironman jacket that Pepper and Morgan got him for his birthday last year over his t-shirt. His wife stepped into the closet again to look for her earmuffs so he made his way downstairs to check on his daughter. 

She had managed to get on her jogging pants and white coat over her Tinkerbell pajamas along with her shoes, but she was having trouble with her scarf. He knelt down as soon as he was close, helping her fix the green material around her neck snuggly. She smiled at him, one of her front teeth missing from when it fell out last week, and then ran down the hall. "I found a sled, Daddy! Can you teach me how to sled?"

He was briefly overcome with memories of Jarvis and their days of sledding, but he pulled himself out of his day dream due to the sudden confusion. He didn't own a sled anymore. How had she... then Morgan walked into the livingroom carrying Steve Roger's shield and he found himself ready to laugh, which was a very unusual thing to happen when reminded of his old teamate. "Of course, munchkin," he said, voice soft. Then an idea formed in his mind. 

Pulling his phone out of his pocket, he instructed, "hold that up please, Morgan, I'm taking a picture and sending it to Aunt Natasha," he said. She didn't protest, holding up the brightly painted shield with a large grin. He snapped a couple of pictures and sent them to the current co-leader of the remaining Avengers before slipping his phone back into his pocket again. He didn't think Steve would mind if Morgan used his shield as a sled for once - Tony would just clean it up again if it got scratched or dirty, both of which he doubted would happen. 

"Hey, Morguna," he said as he gently took the shield - or temporary sled in today's case - under his arm. "It looks like your mom is the rotten egg today." His daughter started giggling uncontrollably as he heard a familiar female voice behind him say: "ha ha, very funny, Tony." 

He grinned at his wife, instantly looping his arm around her waist when she was close enough. "I try," he stated with a small shrug. "Now how about we get this party started?" He asked them. He received an enthusiastic squeal from Morgan as she darted to the door, practically flinging it open in her haste to get outside. The couple were quick to follow and soon they were finding the biggest hill on the lake house property. 

As they walked up the slope, he found his mind going back to memories of Jarvis. They had gone sledding every year until he was sixteen and Ana passed, followed less than a year later by his fateful friend. Thoughts of their deaths hurt, but he could also think of the good memories. Snowball fights, hot chocolate, fresh baked cookies, ice skating, and sledding. Those traditions hadn't died like he thought they had years ago- they had just been waiting on revival. Today was a day of resurrection. 

Tony placed the sled down on the ground where it was like a bowl and he helped Morgan to sit down in it. "Hold on to the edges," he advised and she did so. She looked excited, but apprehension flickered in her dark brown eyes, reminding him of when he first went sledding. "You will do great," he said, once again echoing the words of his late butler who had been much more than an employee to him. "Daddy is going to give you a little push, alright?" He asked. He waited for her nod and then carefully pushed her down the hill. 

Unlike him, she did not wreck. Halfway down, he could hear her shouts of joy and felt his heart warm despite the freezing weather. Morgan slid to a stop at the bottom of the hill and less than two seconds later she started dragging the vibranium piece up the hill. Tony made his way down, a smile on his own face, and helped her pull it back up. 

On her fourth run, his phone beeped twice. He took it out and saw that Natasha had texted him: That is adorable. I think Steve melted into a puddle of goo when I showed him. 

Instead of scowling at the mention of Steve, Tony found himself smiling once more. He texted back (with some difficulty due to the gloves Pepper made him wear) an affirmative and that Steve had better not turn to goo because it would be a bigger job for the clean up crew. Putting his phone back where it belonged, he went down the slope once more to help Morgan pull her 'sled' up the slope. 

As Morgan got ready for another run, he looked up toward the clear blue sky, silently thanking Jarvis for all the memories he gave him and the things he had done for him in his life. The genius hoped that he had made him proud and that Jarvis, Ana, his mom, and maybe even his dad were smiling down on them. 

A breeze that was slightly too warm for the weather blew by him.


End file.
